comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-81616)
Steven "Steve" Rogers is a former military commander, who was frozen protecting his home state, to later be revived by Nick Fury to act as his lieutenant. History Early Life Born in 1920, Steve spent his childhood in a small town in Arizona in a single-storey house with two bedrooms, meaning he had to share a bedroom with his brother, James. This caused them to be bullied because of the size of their house. The bullying led to Steve bulking up and standing his gorund against them. He was always patriotic, pinning flags to his bedroom wall and getting angry when people insulted the USA. This lead to him being considered a bully, due to insulting people of foreign origin. However, he slowly grew to accept them and become less violent. His parents threatened to beat him if he didn't get good grades, so he became an incredibly intelligent child. Over the years, he read all sorts of books about the various wars the USA had participated in and his mind developed to become extremely strategy-oriented. He became friends with Frank Simpson, who lived just down the road, and together they pretended to be soldiers. They'd spend hours at a time out in the desert, acting out battles they'd read about. However, Frank's parents broke up and his father took Frank with him to California. This changed Steve's life, and put him into depression for several months. Over the next three years, Steve managed to get over his depression, and made new friends at school. However, none of them compared to Frank in any way. Becoming tired of Sandton, Steve's mum, Sarah, left. Just before she went, she told Steve to leave as well. He didn't at first, but he eventually started to think about moving to New York. Move to New York After turning 18, Steve moved to New York, abandoning his parents and brother. He worked at a butcher shop, and earnt enough money for a one bedroom apartment. He met his old friend, Frank Simpson in New York, and discovered that he'd gone back to Arizona, just after Steve had left. Frank had moved to New York to be with his best friend once again. It was through Frank that Steve met Peggy Carter, who he fell in love with. Peggy and Steve spent all their spare time together, and after three years, he proposed. Their wedding was set for the 26th of December, but America entered World War 2, and Steve was faced with the monumentous decision of helping in the war or staying with his fiancee. Eventualy, Peggy decided that if his heart was with protecting his country, he should go, and that she'd wait for him. A day later, he enrolled in the army. Captain in the War Steve was part of the Dutch East Indies Campaign, before being pulled out by S.H.I.E.L.D, who saw him as an asset. He was sent on various Black Ops missions, being part of some of the greatest World War 2 events never heard of by the public. He infiltrated several concentration camps, pushing back the Nazi forces. While other soldiers were praying to be saved, he took out entire squads singlehandedly and discovered secrets that put the advantage on the Allies' side. Nick Fury, who by now had been promoted to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, had him join his team, dubbed the Howling Commandos. Together, the Commandos annihilated a Nazi base hidden in the Alps. This is where he first met Baron Helmut Zemo, who became a constant obstacle for the next six months. Steve's amazing work got him promoted to Captain in almost no time. He did his job well, and became a highly respected figure, nicknamed Captain America by newspapers nationally. The main propaganda symbol across the USA, he went undercover for a while, travelling to Latveria disguised as politician, Georgia Copreight. It was here that he came across Baron Helmut Zemo, who had been put in place by Adolph to monitor Latveria's activities. Steve managed to infiltrate Zemo's inner circle and took him down from the inside, managing to knock him off a cliff, and watched his body hit the ground, to make sure his greatest foe had finally been terminated. An Arizona Call Home After the Latveria incident, he was informed that a S.H.I.E.L.D base in Arizona had been taken hostage by a Weapon X Serum test subject. His patriotism lead him to head straight there, and was soon in the base. It turns out that Johann, calling himself the Red Skull, has scared most of the guards and scientists into working for him, and Steve has to fight his way through. Eventually, Steve and Johann come face to face, and a battle begins. Due to his Super Soldier abilities, Johann gains the advantage and gets Rogers to the point of death. A True Captain America is Born In his last moments, he managed to grab hold of a syringe with Serum in it, and injected himself, taking the risk of turning red. Evening out the battle, Steve managed to knock Red Skull to the ground. As a last resort however, Schmidt detonated a bomb, accidentally being caught in the blast, and knocking Steve through a wall, into the cryogenic freezer used to store the Serum. In his final moments, he sent a message to S.H.I.E.L.D over radio communication, requesting they tell Peggy that he's sorry for abandoning her. He then fell unconscious, during which time his body froze, leaving him immobilised. Found By S.H.I.E.L.D Several weeks after the Red Skull incident, Nick Fury sent several soldiers to search the base. They found the frozen body of Steve, and tried to defreeze him. However, they decide that he's dead, and leave his frozen body, not bothering to check. The soldiers were ordered to block the entrance to the now abandoned base, to make sure noone gets in. As most of it was underground, they detonated it, causing the entrance to collapse, tonnes of concrete barricading it shut, meaning that the chances of Steve escaping were near impossible. 51 Years Later Remembering back to a few years after World War 2, and how him and a S.H.I.E.L.D troop found the frozen body of Steven Rogers, Nick travelled to the abandoned facility to try and recover him. The frozen body was taken back to the White House, which had now been turned into more of a fortress, where scientists examined it. They said that he wouldn't survive the defreezing process and that Fury would have to wait if he wanted the Captain alive. This lead to Fury having the body kept frozen until such a time that he could be released. 2006: Year of the Captain Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-81616 Category:Former Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth-81616 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology